Death and New Life
by A.G. Hart
Summary: Hart Files. Despair brings hope. Death brings new life. Can shared sorrow bring separated friends back together? Warning: possible character death. Rated M due to suicide. Please R&R. Chapter 8 is up and the end. NickOC romance? GSR? Sandle?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters, except my original characters.

Author's note: This happens right after 'Gum Drops' and eventually up to and past "A Bullet Runs Through It'—I think.

Chapter 1

She stood, eyes closed, with her face only a couple inches from the mirror. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks, but didn't want to see them. She didn't want to see her own face. It had all become so hard.

It had been two months since she had been cleared of murder charges, but Alex Hart still had nightmares. It had been too easy for her to be framed, for those around her to believe she might have actually done it. Of course, she knew, part of that was her fault; she had been less then forthcoming when it came to her past. But still, her now ex-boyfriend, her father, had actually started to think she had done it. Only one person really believed in her innocence—Nick Stokes.

However in the last two months, even Nick hadn't been much comfort. At first, he had tried to be a good friend to Alex, but it only caused more problems for him at the lab with Greg Sanders, Alex's ex-boyfriend. She had decided she didn't want to cause anyone any more problems and had been trying to keep her distance. It'd been two weeks since she last saw Nick.

She let out a sob, bracing herself against the sink. She wanted to share her pain with someone, but there was no one. Sure, she and her father, Gil Grissom, had made amends, but Gil was still a mystery. They would go out for dinner, but would almost never get to finish. He was always getting called away for one thing or another. She was beginning to feel like a burden. But it wasn't like she could tell him that; he wasn't exactly Mr. Touchy-Feely. He could carry on a wonderful conversation about almost anything except his feelings—or anyone else's for that matter.

She let out another sob. This is where Greg would normally come in; he had always known how to comfort her. It was two months after their break up and Alex still wasn't quite over him. They had been such good friends, gotten along so well. She was sure they had been meant for each other, but now she knew she was wrong. He, on the other hand, wasn't as sure. He still called occasionally, which only cause her more pain.

Her heart was heavy with sadness. She opened her eyes and slowly traced the light scar on her cheek. The scar is where it all started. Almost losing her life had cost Alex so much. She sometimes wished it hadn't been almost—she wished Sean Martin had actually done the job properly. Then she wouldn't be here, jobless, friendless, and hopeless.

She grabbed some bottles of pills from her medicine cabinet and walked into her bedroom. The bottle of vodka was already sitting on her nightstand. She placed the pills next to the vodka and sat on the edge of the bed.

She wrung her hands. She wasn't sure if she could do this, but she was even less sure if she could face another day. And ultimately, the desire for the pain to end won out. She swallowed a few handfuls of pills, which she washed down with some vodka. Then she lie down and shut her eyes, praying whatever waited for her was better than this.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nick Stokes walked out of the hospital and into the sunlight. He had spent the last few hours talking to Cassie. His heart soared, knowing he had found her and he wanted to share his elation with someone. He wanted to share it with Alex.

He knew he probably shouldn't go over. She had asked for space because she thought she was causing problems between him and Greg. And Nick had obliged for the last two weeks, but it was killing him. If it were up to him, he'd choose Alex over Greg any day of the week. While he hated to lose Greg as a friend, he knew he'd never meet anyone like Alex again. He smiled thinking about her smile.

He jumped in his car and drove to Alex's apartment. As he pulled into the parking lot, a grin crept across his face. Just knowing he was near her was enough to make him smile.

He knocked on the door and waited. He figured she had to be home. Her car was in its usual spot. But no one answered, so he knocked again.

This time while waiting, he heard the phone ring. It only rang twice before it stopped. He knew for sure that someone was inside now; her phone rang four times before the machine picked up. He heard what sounded like glass breaking as it hit the floor. He knocked again, this time calling her name as well.

"Alex," he yelled through the door, a little concerned. Still no answer.

He reached down to try the door handle. Last time she had been in trouble in her apartment, fate had allowed the door to be unlocked. He hoped it would once again be so. But this time, he had no luck; the door was locked.

He knocked again. "Alex, are you alright?"

He heard another noise from inside and had a feeling that something wasn't right. "Alex, open the door or I'm breaking the door down."

Inside the apartment Alex was angry. She didn't understand why no one would just let her sleep in peace. First the phone and now Nick. All she wanted was to rest forever. She only hoped by the time Nick got the door open, it would be too late.

Nick's worry had taken over. He gave the door a few swift kicks to the lock area and it opened. God was looking out for her; Alex had forgotten to set the dead bolt.

He rushed into the apartment, calling out to her, "Alex, where are you?"

He searched until he found her lying semi-conscious on her bed. He saw the broken vodka bottle on the floor and a few of the pill bottles on the nightstand. His heart almost collapsed and tears started to build.

He hurried to her side. "Alex, Alex can you hear me?" His voice was shaky as he tried to sit her up.

Alex's eyes fluttered open a little. He was relieved she was still alive.

"What have you taken?" Nick asked her, trying to get a response. He couldn't tell from the bottles; the labels had been removed.

She opened her eyes a little. "My life," she responded in just above a whisper.

He started to reach for the phone to call an ambulance, but worried one wouldn't get here in time. He knew he still had his police light in his car and decided he could get her to the hospital quicker than an ambulance could get here. He picked her up and started to carry her out to the car.

"Please don't," she begged, trying to fight him but she could barely move. "Please let me die."

Tears slid down Nick's cheeks and his heart nearly stopped when her heard those words escape her lips. He couldn't believe she felt so hopeless. He knew he shouldn't have honored her wish to stay away. He should have come by; he could have prevented this. He was done honoring her wishes.

He put her in the passenger seat and did his best to strap her in. He then jumped in the driver's seat and sped to the hospital. He called on the way so they would be prepared for her. He wasn't going to let her die, not like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick sat hunched over with his face buried in his hands. He didn't want anyone else in the hospital waiting room to see his tears. He tried not to shake as he sobbed.

He had already called Grissom and Catherine to let them know what had happened. He couldn't, didn't want to, call anyone else. He couldn't bear saying the word 'suicide' one more time.

The weight of the situation bore down on his shoulders. He knew he could've prevented this. He'd known she had been depressed, but never realized it was that bad. He should have known it when she withdrew from him. But he thought maybe some alone time was what she needed.

He shook his head in self-disappointment. He could relate to what she was going through. He'd experienced the same emotions: despair, loneliness, and hopelessness. He had held the gun to his own head while trapped in his coffin. He should have noticed the signs in her.

Grissom also wondered how he missed the signs as he sat with his elbows on his desk and his head in his hands. He'd seen her at least once a week for the last few months; how could he not notice her despair? He hadn't taken it well when he thought she'd been murdered, but now that he almost lost her to her own hand, it was almost too hard to comprehend.

While he was lost in thought, Sara knocked on his door.

"Hey Gris, I needed to ask you about…" she stopped when she noticed he wasn't paying attention. "Grissom," she repeated with still no answer.

She started to walk towards him. "Earth to Grissom, come in Grissom."

At the last repetition of his name, Grissom looked up at Sara, a little startled. "Sara, can I help you?"

She paused, noticing something was wrong, but didn't ask; she didn't know how. "Yeah, I needed to ask you about—"

He broke in, oblivious that she had started talking, "Can I ask you a question?"

Now it was her turn to be startled. "S-sure," she replied.

"What would…why would…" he couldn't think of the proper phrasing. He frowned. "Alex attempted suicide."

Sara's mouth dropped open, but she understood the question. "Sometimes people hurt so bad they just don't know any other way out. They don't think they have anyone to help, that they aren't important to anyone."

"But I've seen her every week, we have dinner all the time," Grissom tried to explain.

"And out of all those dinners, how many did you leave early due to work?" Sara questioned.

Grissom thought for a moment and he didn't like the answer. The frown on his face deepened. "She was important to me. She understood."

"Obviously not," Sara retorted, not trying to be mean.

Outside the office Greg had been walking by and had stopped at the edge of the door. He had a question he wanted to ask Grissom, but heard Sara's voice and so stopped just outside.

He heard Grissom's statement and his heart stopped. Maybe he and Alex hadn't seen each other in two months, but he still had feelings for her. He couldn't believe she'd done something so desperate.

Suddenly the question he had wasn't so important. He turned and started to walk away, wiping the tears from his eyes. He wanted to go to the hospital, but knew he shouldn't. He was probably the reason she did it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She heard the beeping and immediately knew the sound; it was a heart monitor. She swore silently as she clenched her fist. She was alive and she didn't want to be.

She raised her fist and hit her bed, startling Nick who was sitting near by. He had thought she was still asleep and so her swift movement was unexpected. He let out a quick breath.

The noise caught Alex's attention and she opened her eyes. She looked towards the direction of the noise and scowled when she saw it was Nick.

"Alex," he said, moving to her side.

"Get out," she replied through clenched teeth.

He didn't move. He wasn't sure he had heard her properly. "Excuse me?"

"I said get the fuck out," she repeated angrily.

"But—" he started.

She turned her head and pointed her finger towards the door. "Out!"

He hung his head and knew he wasn't going to win this argument. He begrudgingly obliged her order and left the room.

As he reached the door, he looked back at her. "If you ever need a friend, you know where to find me." Then he left.

As he walked out, he couldn't believe she would treat him so harshly after he saved her life. He realized, however, that that was probably the reason she was mad at him; he had saved her life.

Shortly after Nick left, Grissom arrived at the hospital. At first, Alex didn't notice him. She was lying on her side, facing away from the door. Her breathing was so uniform Grissom thought she was sleeping.

As he walked towards her, he started thinking out loud. "Alex, I'm so sorry. It's so hard to come in after 27 years and be a parent."

At the word 'parent' Alex turned over and faced Grissom. "You…you've done what you could," she told him.

He furrowed his brow. "Obviously it wasn't enough," he responded, sitting on the edge of her bed.

She took his hand and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I've been nothing but a source of embarrassment." Tears started to form.

"Alex," he replied softly, stroking her hand. "I'm very proud of you."

She was touched, but withdrew her hand from his. "How can you be? I'm—" her tears broke free and she couldn't finish. She turned back over so that her back was once again facing Grissom.

He put his hand on her arm. "Alex, you're my daughter. You've come through so much. How could I not be?"

She sat up and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry," she repeatedly cried into his shoulder.

He echoed her hug and held her close to him. "Shhh," he said softly, trying to soothe her. "It's ok, it's alright."

They sat in their embrace for a long while. Alex, for the first time, truly felt like a daughter and Grissom truly felt like a father. She only wished it hadn't taken this for her to feel this way. And Grissom was ashamed that after all they'd been through it had taken this for him to realize how special Alex actually was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex sat huddled on her hospital bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Her chin was resting on her knees and she looked directly at the woman in the chair beside her bed.

"What happened, Alex?" Georgia Benson, Alex's psychiatrist, asked.

Alex sighed. Georgia already knew so much. Alex had been so distraught after being kidnapped by Sean Martin and all the things he told her, that she decided to seek some help. She wound up finding Georgia. Today, the slightly over-weight Georgia looked very grandmotherly with her gray hair, dark red skirt and white blouse.

"I just couldn't do it anymore, Georgia," she replied.

"Couldn't do what?" Georgia tried to get her to open up.

"This," she said, spreading her arms. "Blinking…breathing…existing."

"Why didn't you call me?" Georgia questioned. "It's been about three months since we talked; I thought you were doing well."

Tears had started to stream down Alex's face and she hugged her knees again. "I thought I was too. But after being arrested, everything, all the guilt, started to come back. I thought maybe it was my punishment for causing my grandmother's death."

Georgia broke in, "Alex, we've been through that. You didn't cause your grandmother's death. Jacob Thompson killed your grandmother."

"Because of me," Alex responded.

"Because he was a sick man," Georgia corrected her.

Alex shook her head. "I still _feel_ guilty. And then Gil stopped talking to me. And I understood, I mean, I wanted to understand. He was in a difficult position, but…" her voice trailed off.

"But?" Georgia prodded her.

"But he's my dad," Alex cried. "I mean, isn't that what parents are supposed to do, stick by their children?"

Georgia walked over to Alex and put a hand on her shoulder. "Alex, we've talked about Gil before too. He's only been your dad for less than a year. To some people, parenting doesn't come natural."

"I know," Alex wiped her eyes. "I know, but I can't quite comprehend. It's why I let it go after I was proven innocent. But then it seemed during every dinner or lunch he always had to leave early. I began to feel like such a burden to him."

Georgia nodded, sitting back down in the chair. She was well aware of Gil Grissom and his work ethic. She'd spent quite some time with Alex discussing it. "Did you ever ask him if you were a burden?"

Alex shook her head. "I couldn't bring myself to."

"It couldn't have been just that," Georgia replied.

Again, Alex shook her head. "While all the stuff with Gil was going on during the arrest, Greg was being a jackass. He thought I did it, too. And then Nick—" her voice cracked.

"What about Nick?" Georgia asked. "Last time we talked, you guys were good friends."

"We still are good friends," Alex responded. "But he wants to be more."

"What do you want?" Georgia questioned.

Alex let out a half sigh, half sob. "I don't know. When he kissed me, Greg and I were still ok. And I told Nick we could only be just friends. But when Greg started to doubt me, Nick stood by me. And I didn't know how to feel. I still don't. Then Greg found out Nick kissed me and now Greg won't talk to Nick unless absolutely necessary. Just more guilt for me…" Alex started to sob.

"Alex," Georgia said soothingly. "It's not your fault."

"It's just all too much," Alex told her. "I just couldn't look at myself in the eye anymore. The only way I could stop hurting other people was to…" Alex couldn't say the words.

Georgia nodded in understanding. "Obviously, someone up there doesn't think that's the truth. And there are those right here who do care greatly about you."

"Obviously someone up there likes seeing me in pain," Alex disagreed. "And if some people did care about me as much as they say they did, they wouldn't have let me down by not letting me die."

"Did he really let you down?" Georgia asked.

Alex was still for a moment and then shook her head. "I can't say I'm happy to be alive, but I also can't say I'm sad not to be dead."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex was half asleep when she heard a knock on her hospital room door and then some footsteps coming towards her. In her groggy state, she turned over to see who it was, expecting Gil. But she was wrong.

"Greg!" she quickly sat up, noting how apropos his clothing choice was: black jeans and a black button-up, with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. "What are you doing here?"

Greg cast his eyes down. He wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to say. After all his thoughts, he finally answered, "I…I just needed to say I'm sorry."

Alex smiled weakly at Greg. "It's not your fault," she replied, knowing what he was tying to say.

He shook his head slightly. "I'm not so vain as to think I was the sole reason, but I know my actions…" he didn't know the right words to finish.

Again, she knew what he was saying and knew that it was the truth. He was a part, but so were a lot of other things. She didn't know how to respond.

Greg noticed her silence. "I'll take your lack of a response to mean I'm correct."

Her eyes started to fill with tears. She wanted to comfort him, to alleviate his guilt, but she didn't have it in her. She was too drained. All she could do was shake her head.

"Alex," he said, walking to her bedside and taking her hand. "Please, let me make it up to you."

She looked into his eyes and saw his sincerity. But in the back of her mind, all she could think of was his doubt of her. "Greg, I can't do this…again."

"Alex, you can't deny you still love me," Greg tried to persuade her.

She didn't want to respond. She did still love him, but knew it would never work. She attempted to change the subject, "If you really want to make it up to me, you can forgive Nick."

At the mention of Nick's name, Greg released her hand and turned away. "That's a promise I can't make."

She could tell she hurt him with her request. "Greg," she replied softly, reaching for his hand. "You will always be dear to me, but after what happened, I just can't risk that again. But I don't want my mistake to ruin your friendship. You and Nick were friends long before I was around and will be long after I'm gone."

He turned and looked at her once again. "But I don't want you to ever be gone," he responded.

She was touched, but needed him to be realistic. "It's not your choice to make."

A tear slid down Greg's cheek. He knew she was right; it wasn't his choice. And she had obviously made hers. "So I guess this is good-bye," his voice nearly cracked.

"Not good-bye," she said. "I hope that someday we may still be able to be friends."

"I don't know," he quietly replied. "Maybe."

He turned and slowly walked out of the room, having nothing left to say. His head was hanging low. His heart was broken, his hope dashed. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to be just friends with Alex, but the thought of her being gone from his life forever was more than he could bear.

Alex was at a loss for words as Greg left. She didn't know if she could ever be just friends with Greg, but she knew she was willing to try. She only hoped as he left, that he might take her request to heart and forgive Nick. Maybe then, she might feel some sort of relief.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Greg hit his steering wheel with the heel of his palm. He was disappointed with how his conversation with Alex had gone. He hadn't said half the things he had wanted. He was disappointed with himself.

He wiped away the tears that had started to fall, trying to calm himself. He knew this was his fault and no one else's. He's the one who doubted her. He's the one who pushed her away. Hell, she'd even forgiven him at one point when they ran into each other in the club, but it was his jealousy that had ruined it. She had every right to turn him down because of his own stupid actions.

However, he still couldn't believe she asked him to forgive Nick. He didn't know why she cared so much whether or not he and Nick were friends. Then a thought hit him; she probably felt responsible for the break in their friendship. It was probably just more guilt for her…and now for him.

He hit the steering wheel again. _And it's just one more reason for Grissom to hate me,_ Greg thought. Greg had known from day one that Grissom didn't like him. It's why Grissom made him nervous. Grissom was about predictability and standard methods. He wasn't sure what to make of Greg with his constantly changing hair and loud music. It had caused friction between them that had never been resolved.

And Greg knew that no matter what Grissom might say, he hated the fact the Greg was dating his daughter. Grissom always shrugged it off with the 'they're adults' mantra, but Greg knew better. Now, Greg was sure, it was just going to get worse and then he thought maybe forgiving Nick wasn't such a bad idea; Nick is a good ally.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sara," Grissom called as she walked by his office.

She stopped and poked her head in. "Yeah, Gris?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

She walked into his office. "Sure, I've got a minute. I was just on my way out."

"I just wanted to say thank you," Grissom stated.

"For what?" Sara wasn't quite sure what he was talking about.

"For being honest with me yesterday…about Alex. I know that sometimes I assume people know how I feel about them…" he stopped as his phone rang. He instinctively looked at the caller ID. "It's Alex," he told Sara as he answered.

Sara let out a disappointed sigh. It always seemed that right as Grissom was going to make a connection with her, there was an interruption. And it seemed that lately the interruption had been Alex.

"You're being released, that's great," Sara heard Grissom say. "Yes, I can come get you."

Sara stood for a minute, waiting on Grissom. But it became apparent that the conversation wasn't going to be a quick one. Sara quietly left as Grissom talked to Alex. She doubted he even noticed.

She was fuming by the time she started walking down the hall. She was mostly mad at herself. She knew it was her own damn fault for letting Grissom get under her skin like he did. She should know, after all these years, that he wouldn't change.

Sara was lost in her anger when she bumped into Greg.

"Sorry," she said in passing.

Greg could see the emotion in her face and, judging from the direction she came, he knew it probably had to do with Grissom. "It's alright," he replied.

She paused for a moment as an odd thought crossed her mind. "Hey, are you staying over or are you leaving?"

Greg looked at his watch, not realizing the time. "I'm going to leave, now that I know it's leaving time." He smiled his goofy smile.

"I know I'm probably going to kick myself later, but do you want to get a drink?" she asked, thinking in the back of her mind that they might be able to commiserate over father and daughter.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically at the 'kick myself' comment, but then, thinking about his earlier conversation with Alex figured a couple drinks couldn't hurt. "Ok, yeah. Where to?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gil arrived at the hospital a few hours later. He was glad she was going to be able to go home. He knew she hated the hospital and he was beginning to.

She smiled when she saw him enter the room. "Hi Gil," she greeted him, walking over to give him a hug.

Gil smiled back at her, noting that she was looking better. When he had seen her a couple days ago, there had been no color in her cheeks, no life in her eyes. Her hair had obscured her face. Today, with her hair, now back to its original light brown color, Gil could see that some of the sparkle had returned to her eyes and her cheek were light pink. "Alex," he responded, returning her embrace. "Ready to go home?"

"Am I ever!" she replied as they headed out of the room.

Their conversation was lax while they were in the hospital. Alex was filing out some final paperwork and getting some last minute instructions regarding her medication. But Gil stayed by her side. He was making a concerted effort to be there for her.

When they got into the car, Alex re-started their conversation. "I wanted to thank you, Gil, for talking with the D.A. and convincing them not to press charges."

Gil waved his hand in dismissal. "I really didn't have much to do with it. It wasn't in the best interest of justice."

"Still, thank you," she paused.

Gil could tell Alex wanted to say something else, but she was silent. He gave her a questioning look.

She let out a long, wavering sigh. "I'm leaving," she finally blurted out.

Grissom was stunned. "Leaving?"

"Not…not for good," she replied. "I just have to go…for a while. I've caused too much trouble."

Grissom was at a loss for words. He furrowed his brow and asked, "How long?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "As long as I need. A week…two…a month…I don't know."

The crease in his forehead deepened. "I was hoping we might get to spend some more time together. I was thinking we could go to L.A."

Alex caught her breath. She knew what was in L.A.—Gil's mother, her grandmother. She'd wanted to meet her since the moment she found out about her, but Gil didn't want to introduce them right away. He wanted to make sure their relationship was going to last before introducing his long lost daughter to his mother.

"Gil," she tried to fight back the tears. "I can't…not—not now." She tried to regain her composure. "Maybe when I get back."

"Ok," he replied. "When you get back." He made sure to put a special emphasis on the word 'when'. He wanted her to know he wanted her to come back.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Gil knew it was futile to try and convince her to stay so he didn't even try. Alex still had so much she wanted to say to him, but was afraid she would break down if she tried.

As they pulled into her complex, she broke the silence. "Listen, I don't want you to worry while I'm gone. I'll text or call you at least every other day. I've also got to check in with Georgia on a regular basis."

Gil nodded. "I'll look forward to hearing from you."

She gave Gil a quick peck on the cheek and started to exit the car. He grabbed her hand.

"Alex, I love you, you know," he said hesitantly.

"I know," she replied. "And I love you too." And she was out of the car.

Gil sat in his parked car for a few minutes, watching her until she was inside her apartment. He knew she had said she was coming back, but he wasn't so sure. He wondered if he'd ever get the chance to see her again, hoping he would.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Greg woke up to his phone ringing causing his head to pulsate with his ring tone. He didn't know if his tolerance for alcohol had decreased or if he'd just had that many drinks. He tried to sit up, his eyes still closed. This only made his head spin more. He knew he wasn't going to make it to his phone.

After a minute or two his head had stopped spinning enough that he could open his eyes. Only, he didn't believe what his eyes saw when he opened them. He didn't recognize the room where he was.

He tried to remember how he got here, but the all he could remember was drinking with Sara. "Oh shit," he mumbled and then yelled, "Sara!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sara heard Greg's call and padded into the back bedroom.

"Not so loud, I have neighbors," Sara chastised, standing in the doorway.

"What—What happened?" Greg asked.

Greg had had a crush on Sara for a long time. She was beautiful, smart and cleverly sarcastic. And the fact that even the old sweats and t-shirt she was wearing couldn't hide her allure was making it hard for him to remember how he'd gotten over his crush. But the fact remained; he had gotten over his crush and it was because of Alex. He hoped nothing had happened.

Sara laughed. "Why do you look so worried? Don't you remember?"

Greg thought hard. "All I remember is drinking and talking about Alex."

"You mean you don't remember…?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"We…?" Greg questioned, the worry on his face deepening.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right!"

He let out a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"Hey!" Sara replied in indignation. "It wasn't so long ago you would have been ecstatic about waking up in my bed."

Greg swung his legs around and put his feet on the floor. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "I know, but that was before…"

"Before Alex," she finished his sentence.

He sighed again. "Yeah."

She walked over and sat on the bed next to him, mumbling, "Yeah, everything changed when she showed up."

"What?" Greg hadn't heard her comment.

Sara quickly responded, "That's exactly why nothing happened last night. We both…our hearts…" Sara wasn't sure how to explain.

Greg looked at her. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Then he looked at his watch. "Shit! I'm going to be late if I don't get home and get a shower."

"You'd better get going," Sara replied. "But, um, let's not tell anyone about this, ok?"

Greg stood. "Tell anyone about what?"

"Exactly," Sara said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As the door shut behind Greg, Sara let out a deep sigh. She'd lied to Greg about what happened, but he didn't need to know the whole truth. There really wasn't much to tell anyway, as she thought about it.

They had been having an enjoyable time at the bar. Greg talked about Alex and Sara talked about Grissom. They had shared pain in the same family. They were so lost in their conversation that neither was really keeping track of how much they'd had to drink.

After a few hours, Greg was getting sleepy and sick. Since they were closer to Sara's apartment she, in her inebriated state, invited him over to sleep it off. And he gladly accepted.

Once inside her apartment Greg asked to use the bathroom. She pointed him down the hall and then got herself a drink of water. She heard some water running, but wondered why Greg did reappear so she went to check it out.

She found the bathroom empty, but the door to her bedroom open. She walked in and saw Greg lying on the bed.

"Hey, this is my room," she informed him, slurring her words slightly.

He waved his arm in the air to dismiss her statement. Then he patted the side of the bed next to him and replied, "There's enough bed here for both of us. I'll be good, I promise." He clumsily crossed his heart to emphasis his promise.

She was tired, intoxicated and didn't feel like arguing. She pulled off her jacket and shoes and then lay on the bed next to him.

After a few minutes, Greg started to roll onto his side and so did Sara. They ended up face to face. They stared at each other for a moment and then something took over—probably the alcohol. They kissed.

Sara was surprised by the kiss; it was actually good. She'd always thought kissing Greg would be like kissing her brother, but it wasn't. It was tender yet firm and no one had kissed her like that in a while.

She, for a brief moment, entertained the thought of letting it go further. If his kiss was any indication, the rest would be very enjoyable. Plus, she knew, it would hurt Grissom and Alex. Well, she knew it would hurt Alex; Grissom would never let on whether or not it bothered him. And it would ruin any chance she may have with him. She also realized, it would hurt Greg as well and she didn't want that.

She pulled away from his kiss and got out of bed. She grabbed a pillow and headed for the couch. No more temptation for her. Greg just rolled over and went to sleep.

She shook her head at the remembrance. She couldn't believe she had actually considered sleeping with Greg. Had her life really gotten that bad? _Man, I need a real date,_ she thought as she walked back to the bathroom. She needed a shower too before she went into work. She only hoped, as she got ready, that Greg wouldn't remember.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Grissom sat in his office, staring at his name scrawled by an obviously agitated hand on an envelope. He saw the sad irony of the letter; it was one letter that had been his first word of his daughter and another that would have been his last. The hospital had found the letter in Alex's back pocket when she was admitted. When he came to see her, they gave it to him. But he hadn't opened it. He hadn't been able to bear to look at it for fear of the guilt it might contain.

He wasn't as oblivious to people's feelings as every thought he was. After Alex was cleared of the murder charges, Grissom could feel the strain in their relationship. He knew Alex was making an effort to forgive him and he thought he was making an effort to be there for her. It was now apparent he hadn't done a good job.

After picking Alex up and letting her go, he needed to look at the letter. He wanted to be prepared when—if—she returned. He slowly opened the letter and pulled it out. He read:

_Gil,_

_I'm sorry I've been such a disappointment. I know all I've been since I showed up is trouble. I hope one day you might forgive me. I love you, but you deserve better._

_Alex_

Grissom removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was trying to fight back his emotions. The letter only contained four sentences, but it spoke volumes to his heart. He let out a labored sigh.

As he sat trying to contain his emotions, there was a knock on his door and he looked up. "What—what can I do for you, Nick?" He put down the letter.

"Hey Gris," Nick started, then noticed the expression on his face. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine," Grissom dismissed Nick's concern.

Grissom had always thought highly of Nick. From the first day they started working together, Grissom had known Nick would go far. He was intelligent, personable and willing to learn. He also admired the fact the Nick had shunned his easy career from nepotism in Texas and struck out on his own. And now, after Nick had saved his daughter twice, he knew his esteem was well placed.

Nick paused for a moment, not knowing if he should push the issue. Ultimately he decided to let it go. He asked, "I was just wondering if you'd heard from Alex recently? I know she got out yesterday, but I haven't heard or seen her since," Nick responded.

Grissom furrowed his brow at the mention of Alex. He didn't know that no one else knew Alex had gone. "She left, Nick," he responded bluntly.

Nick paused again as his heart sank. She hadn't said good-bye to him. "Left?"

"She didn't tell you?" Grissom questioned, noting the sadness in Nick's voice.

"I didn't know," Nick responded. "When will she be back? She is coming back, right?"

Grissom didn't know how to answer because he didn't really know the answer. "She said she'd be back, but she said even she didn't know when."

"Oh, ok," he replied, disappointed. "Well, if you hear from her, let her know I was asking about her."

"It's the least I can do," Grissom responded and then Nick left.

Nick slowly walked down the hall, his heart breaking. He knew Alex hadn't been happy with him, but hoped it was just a passing phase. However, with the information Grissom just passed on, he wasn't so sure she'd ever forgive him. If she wouldn't even say good-bye to him, how could he ever expect her to love him?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nick sat in the break room as far away from Greg as possible. Nick had been trying to smooth things over with Greg, but in the two weeks that had passed since Alex left, he couldn't focus on much of anything. He was too hurt.

Grissom walked into the break room noting Greg sitting on one end of the room and Nick sitting on the other. He knew what he was about to tell them would not go over well. Things between them before had been tense, but since Alex had left, they'd only gotten worse. Nick's attitude had changed; he'd become sullen and withdrawn. He'd tried to keep Nick and Greg from going out alone, but tonight he couldn't. This was work; they were adults and going to have to live with it.

"Nick, Greg, there's a double in Henderson. It's yours," Grissom told them.

Greg exhaled a loud breath, expressing his dissatisfaction with what Grissom had said.

Nick started to protest, "Grissom."

Grissom held up his hand to stop Nick. "Everyone else is out. You two, go, now." And then he left.

Nick turned to Greg with an apologetic look. "Do you want to drive or should I?"

As Nick drove, Greg looked increasingly uncomfortable sitting in the passenger seat. They had, by sheer luck, not been out on any calls together over the past few weeks until tonight. And tonight, Greg's reaction was starting to get on his nerves.

Finally, Nick spoke up, "Look, I know right now I'm not your favorite person, but we do have to work together. So can you just put your feelings aside for now?"

Greg rolled his eyes, still looking out the window. "Whatever."

Nick had had it. "How many times do I have to apologize for kissing her? I said I'm sorry and I am."

Greg turned to look at Nick. "You're a jerk is what you are. You made a move on her while she was still my girlfriend!"

Nick let out a sigh. "I deserve that, but she's not your girlfriend anymore. And that you can't blame on anyone but yourself. But you won't let her go. Why don't you just let her be happy?"

Greg gave Nick an evil look. "You mean, why don't I just let her be with you?

Nick exhaled a deep breath and the spoke quietly. "No, I don't. She doesn't want to see me. Two weeks before she…" he stopped, choking back tears. His mind flashed back to the night he found her. He tried to regain his composure and continued, "Before she…" he still couldn't say the words.

Greg was stunned by Nick's emotion. And he was ashamed of himself. Before this moment, Greg had never thought about how Alex's suicide attempt and Nick finding her had affected Nick. He'd only thought of himself.

Nick picked up his statement again, "She told me she didn't want to see me anymore. She felt like she was hindering our friendship. She told me that we were friends long before she came around and—"

Greg interrupted and finished his sentence, "And we'd still be friends long after she was gone."

Nick nodded, a little amazed.

"She told me the same thing when she was in the hospital," Greg informed him.

"Greg, I love Alex. And if that means for her to be happy, I never get to see her again, then I can live with that. I may not like it, but it's _her_ happiness that I want."

Greg nodded slowly. For the first time, he saw the depth of Nick's feelings for Alex—and kind of admired them. He didn't realize how selfless Nick's feelings were and how selfish his own had been. He started to think maybe he could forgive Nick.

The rest of the ride was silent. Both were thinking about what the other had said. When they got to the scene, each took a body. Nick took the one upstairs and Greg took the one downstairs.

After about an hour, Greg heard the door open and then close. He thought it was just the deputy going out for a smoke, but he was wrong. He heard footsteps coming towards him.

Greg stood to stretch when he first saw the man. Before he could even get out a word, the man plunged a knife into Greg's chest. Greg let out a yell.

Upstairs, Nick heard Greg's cry and then a scuffle. He bolted down the stairs and found Greg sprawled on the floor with a man sitting on his chest. The man had a knife raised above his head about to plunge it into Greg again.

Nick didn't even think; he acted on instinct. He ran towards the pair and knocked the man off of Greg, slamming him hard into the ground. The man swung at Nick, slicing his arm a little. Nick quickly knocked the knife out of the man's hand and cuffed him behind his back.

Nick scrambled over to Greg, whose breathing had become shallow. "Greg, can you hear me?"

Greg was unresponsive. Nick pulled out his phone and dialed.

"I need a bus ASAP, there is a CSI down," Nick gave them the address and then hung up.

He tried to put pressure on Greg's wound or wounds, he wasn't sure. He dark shirt was soaked with blood and Nick couldn't tell where he had been stabbed.

"It's ok, Greg," Nick was trying to reassure himself more than Greg. "Help is on the way."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alex had spent the last two weeks at a friend's house in Phoenix. She had needed some time without all the distractions that Las Vegas held for her. She had kept her word, calling Gil and Georgia everyday. She didn't want them to worry.

She had done a lot of thinking while she was in Phoenix, a good deal of it dealing with Nick and Greg. She was trying to figure out how she felt, but it was still a mystery to her.

She felt she had worn out her welcome in Phoenix and was on her way to Reno. Since she had to pass through Vegas, she thought maybe Gil could meet her for a meal as she drove through.

"Grissom," he answered the phone. He'd been too busy to check the caller ID.

"Hey Gil, it's Alex," she replied.

"Alex, hey," he responded, sounding detached.

She could hear lots of noises in the background, some of which she recognized. "Are you in the hospital?"

"Yes," he confirmed and then started to say something but hesitated.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" she was starting to get worried.

"I'm ok," Gil responded. "It's Greg, he's been stabbed."

Alex's jaw dropped. "What? Is he ok?"

"We don't know yet," Gil told her.

Alex looked at the road sign. "I'll be there in about two hours."

"But I thought you were in Phoenix?" Gil questioned.

"I'm on my way to Reno," she replied. "That's actually why I called. I was going to see if you wanted to get something to eat, but I guess that can wait."

"Where are you now?" Gil asked.

"Just past Kingman," she told him.

"I look forward to seeing you," he said.

"Me too. I just wish it could be under better circumstances," she stated and then quickly added, "Don't tell anyone I'm coming." And she hung up.

Alex started to worry about Greg. She hoped he would be ok. She didn't know if she was ready to see him again, but knew she had to be there for him. She only hoped her being there wouldn't cause more problems for him and Nick—and herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alex sat in a chair next to Greg's bed. Her hair was now deep red and cut just barely above her shoulders. Greg was resting in a room after having multiple tests and a fair amount of stitches. He had been lucky; no vital organs had been punctured. He had lost a lot of blood, though, and was going to be in the hospital for a few days.

Alex was actually surprised when she got to the hospital. The only other person there was Gil. She'd expected the whole graveyard shift.

"Where is everyone?" she asked him.

"On assignment," he answered. "It's been a busy night. You just missed Nick."

"Is Nick ok? Was he hurt?" Alex was concerned.

"He was cut, but it wasn't deep. He'll be fine," Gil reassured her.

Then, trying to lighten the mood and change the subject, she poked him in the shoulder and joked, "If it's such a busy night how come you're still here?"

"Waiting on you," he responded and smiled.

She hugged him. "Well, I'm here. I'll go sit with Greg; you get to work. Give me a call when you're free."

He left and she'd been sitting with Greg ever since. She wasn't sure how long it'd been, a few hours at least, but he was still asleep. _They must've given him some really good drugs,_ she thought, watching his chest rise and fall.

She had just stood up to stretch and get some coffee when he awoke.

"Hey," Greg groggily greeted her. He was surprised to see Alex and her change in hair color.

"Greg," she smiled, glad he was awake. "How are you?"

He fumbled for the bed remote and pushed a button causing the head of the bed to rise. He winced in pain. "I've…been better."

"Yeah, I see that," she replied. "But you're ok?"

"Well," he started, looking down. "I'm still in one piece." Then he made a show of stretching his hands and looking under the blanket where he wiggled his feet. "And I still seem to have all my pieces."

She let out a small laugh. She knew he was trying to make a joke. "That's good."

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

She smiled again, walking over and sitting on the edge of his bed. "Gil told me."

"You came just for me?" he was curious and hopeful.

"Well, I was actually on my way to Vegas when I found out," she didn't want to lie.

"Oh," he seemed a little hurt. "Well, I'm glad you're here."

"Greg," she said softly. "It's just—"

Greg interrupted, "It's ok, Alex. I understand." He paused for a moment. "Nick and I talked."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You talked? Was it Nick who stabbed you?" She let out a laugh.

"Ha, ha," Greg was not amused.

"Sorry," she replied. "What did you talk about?"

"I've been selfish," he said and then paused, trying to figure out how to explain. "I've wanted you to be happy, but only happy with me. And it was pointed out to me that if I love you as much as I say I do then I have to want your happiness, with or without me."

Alex took Greg's hand. "Greg," she replied softly, as tears started to form.

"Let me finish," he stopped her. "I did a lot of thinking and I realized the truth in that. I also got a good glimpse at his feelings for you. I never realized how much…" his voice trailed off. He didn't know if Nick had ever said the words to her and he didn't want to do it for him. "Regardless, I did a lot of soul searching and, Alex, I want you to be happy, even if that means you're with…someone else."

The tears had started to run down her cheeks and she smiled weakly. "Greg," she said again softly, gently patting his hand. She didn't know what to say.

She bent over to give Greg a kiss on the cheek. As she did, Nick appeared in the doorway to Greg's room. But from his perspective, it looked like more than a kiss on the cheek. He froze.

She sat up from the kiss. "I love you, too, Greg." She paused wiping away the tears from her eyes.

In the moment it took her to wipe away her tears, Nick disappeared from the doorway. His heart shattered after witnessing the scene. He'd hoped after all that had happened, maybe, just maybe she'd admit her feelings for him. Apparently, he was wrong and he went to mourn his loss in solitude.

After wiping away her tears, Alex continued, "But, I just don't…can't…"

"I'm not the one who makes you happy anymore," Greg finished for her.

She nodded, tears still flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Greg. I'm so sorry."

He gently rubbed her arm. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Alex. I'm the one who let you down."

She shook her head, still not having the proper words. She looked down at the floor and then quietly said, "I'm the one who let everyone down."

"You didn't let anyone down," Greg tried to reassure her. "But I know one person who was deeply hurt, probably more than you realize."

She looked him straight in the eye. "Nick?"

He nodded. "He can't even bring himself to say the words. And he hasn't been the same since you left."

She bit her lower lip. She too had to admit she'd been selfish. She had never thought about the consequences of her actions on anyone else. "I, I didn't realize," she stammered.

"You might want to consider seeing him while you're here too," Greg replied.

She nodded. "Do you think he'd be home now?" she asked, looking at her watch.

Greg looked at the clock on the table. "I don't know, but it never hurts to try."

Alex stood up. "You'll be ok?"

He gave a weak smile that betrayed the amount of pain he was in. "Fine," he said, waiving his hand in dismissal.

She turned and started to walk out. As she got to the door, she turned back to look at Greg. "Thank you," she said in a barely audible whisper and then left.

Greg watched her disappear down the hall and then closed his eyes. He was disheartened that she didn't want him anymore, yet he was proud of himself for doing the right thing. Maybe now he'd be able to forgive himself, if only a little.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sara angrily dusted for fingerprints. She appeared to be trying to rub the prints out, not make them discernable. She was upset at being at the crime scene by herself. Grissom should be here helping her, but he was at the hospital, waiting for _her._

She swore under her breath. She couldn't believe her own feelings. The girl had attempted suicide and she was still jealous. Maybe it was because she was still waiting for Grissom to finish the conversation he had started the day Alex got out of the hospital. Or maybe it was because she knew she'd never be as important to him as Alex was.

After what seemed like forever, Sara heard a car pull up. She looked out the window and saw Grissom. _Finally,_ she thought. _At least I can get some help with this scene if nothing else._

He walked in the door of the house and saw Sara working diligently. She had purposely changed her expression, trying not to make her anger known.

Before he could ask what needed to be done, Sara turned to look at him and the light from a window caught her hair just right. For a moment, highlights, the same color as Alex's hair now was, became visible. Grissom stared for a moment, something stirring in his heart, a memory tickling the back of his mind. He remembered the conversation he'd started but never finished.

Sara smiled awkwardly at Grissom. She wondered why he was so silent. "Glad you're here, Gris," she told him. "There's a lot to be done." And she started dusting again, looking back towards the shelf in front of her.

"Sara," he said.

She turned and once again looked directly at him.

"I know I haven't told you enough, but I hope you know," he paused, not sure how to actually say it.

Sara stared at him. She didn't believe what she was hearing.

"I hope you know how much you mean to me," he finished his thought and without giving her time to respond he added, "I'll get to work in the kitchen." He left and walked out of sight.

Sara stood dumfounded. It wasn't quite 'I love you,' but from Grissom it was close enough. And that was good enough for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Alex drove, she figured she'd better call Nick to see if he was home. She looked over to her passenger seat where her cell phone normally was, however this time it wasn't there. _Shit, where'd it go?_ She thought as she looked around, trying to keep her eyes on the road as well.

At one intersection where she was stopped, she turned on her overhead light to try and find the phone. She finally spotted it on the floor. After a few unsuccessful attempts, she knew it was out of her reach. She decided she'd just have to show unannounced and hope he was there.

Nick was home. He sat on the edge of his couch, his head resting in his hands. His body was shaking from his sobs. At this moment, he was too distraught to be proud. He just wanted to cry.

He'd been so hurt when Alex had attempted suicide. He never understood why she couldn't reach out to him. He tried to rationalize her behavior. He understood the stress a mind had to be under to want to cease existing. But he'd been there for her, or at least he had tried his best. And after everything, when she left without a good-bye, he couldn't bear it. .

Now she was back. He'd just started to be able to cope, to not let his own despair over come him. Here she was again, to threaten all he'd accomplished. And to top it all off, she'd gone back to Greg. After all Greg's doubts and empty promises, she still chose him. His mind flooded with all the fears and doubts he'd ever known.

In the midst of his tears, he heard a knock on the door. He didn't move to answer it. He didn't care who it was.

On the other side of the door, Alex could hear Nick's cries and it wrenched her heart. She knew she was the cause. She knocked again, this time calling his name. "Nick," she said softly through the door. "Nick, please answer the door."

Nick grew quiet at the sound of her voice. He knew it was her. He just didn't know if he could face her.

She knocked a third time. "Please Nick, I need to talk to you," she begged, her voice wavering with emotion.

Before he realized what was happening he was at the door. As much as he knew it would hurt, he needed to see her. He quickly wiped his eyes and opened the door just enough for him to fit in the doorway.

"What?" he shakily answered the door.

"Nick, I need to talk to you," she replied, taking a step to come in but he didn't move.

"About what?" his voice was steadier this time.

She looked him straight in the eyes, trying to read what he was thinking. "Can I come in, please?" she requested.

He hesitated for a moment and then he opened the door wider. "Sure," he exhaled.

He didn't hold the door for her, only walked into the apartment. She followed him inside and closed the door behind her. He didn't turn around; his back was still facing her. She touched his shoulder. This caused him to turn around and look at her.

"Nick, I owe you the biggest apology," she said, again looking him directly in the eye.

He seemed a little taken aback, like he had expected her to say something else. And he had. In fact, he'd expected anything but what she said.

"I, I was totally selfish," she paused, her eyes starting to tear. "You were—are—such a good friend and I just pushed you aside. When Greg and I talked about you—"

Nick's demeanor changed at the mention of Greg. He knocked her hand off his shoulder. He angrily retorted, "Instead, let's you and I talk about Greg. How's he doing? Happy that you took him back?"

Alex was shocked at his change in demeanor and confused by his statement. "Take him back?"

"Yeah, I saw you at the hospital, kissing," he sneered, his anger apparent on his face.

She started to say something, but stopped. "I kissed him on the cheek," she told him.

Nick shook his head, not believing her. "And you told him you loved him," his voice was once again shaky.

"Nick," she softly said. "Did you not hear the rest of the conversation?"

"I didn't need to hear the rest of it," he seemed disgusted at the thought.

She put her hand on his arm. "Nick, if you'd heard the rest of the conversation, you'd know why I'm here." She motioned for him to sit on the couch; he obeyed and she sat next to him.

She let out a deep sigh. "Ok, here goes. Yes, I told him that I loved him but—"

Nick looked down. He had to use all of his might to fight the tears he felt coming. She placed her hand under his chin, like he had done so many times to her, and lifted his head.

"But," she emphasized. "Only as a friend. He hasn't been there for me…not like you. And it was Greg who made me see how much I'd hurt you by my actions. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I'm so sorry." She stopped as her sorrow got the best of her.

After a moment, she regained her composure. "I've been thinking so much while in Phoenix and you were right."

"Right about what?" Nick asked.

"That day when you kissed me, I did feel something. I just didn't want to admit it. But Nick," she put her hand on his knee. "After everything that's happened I realized I need someone who believes in me, who trusts me, whom I can believe in."

She took another deep breath. "Nick, I need you. I lo—"

"Wait," Nick interrupted her, not knowing if he could, at this moment in time, handle what she was about to say. "This has all been so much. I need time."

Alex nodded in understanding. "I guess I should go, then," she said, standing up.

He stood too, confirming her inclination. She walked over to the door, disappointed. She turned the knob and started to open the door. But it slammed shut.

Alex was startled by the door's sudden movement. She turned and saw Nick standing behind her; he had closed the door.

"That's enough time," he told her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Then he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss held so much emotion, that it overloaded Alex's senses; her heart stopped. When he pulled away, she exhaled, not realizing that her breathing had ceased as well.

She smiled and hugged him tighter. She put her lips to his ear and whispered, "I love you."

He tightened his arms around her and let out a sigh. He'd waited so long to hear her say that and it was everything he hoped it would be. "I love you, too."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Epilogue

Alex was sitting on Nick's couch, flipping through a magazine. She was waiting on him to finish getting ready. It was their one-month anniversary and they were going to dinner.

"Are you ready yet?" Alex called to him.

He walked down the hall. "Almost."

She looked up to see how ready he was and let out a small laugh.

"What?" he asked, stopping at his place in the hall.

"I'm sorry," she giggled. "It's the moustache and the way you were walking down the hall. Cheesy 70's music started going through my head and I was about to ask how you intended to pay for the pizza."

Nick let out a laugh. "I'll shave it off if you really don't like it that much," he offered, walking into the bathroom.

She shook her head, still smiling. "It's ok, really." Then she mumbled, "I'm just jealous. I wish I could grow a mustache."

He poked his head out of the bathroom and cocked an eyebrow. "You want to grow a mustache?"

She let out another giggle; she didn't think he'd heard her. "Not literally, figuratively."

His questioned look deepened.

She decided to explain. "I just mean it's been hard to find a job after…everything. I can change my hair all I want, but I can't hide my face, not like a moustache or beard does. It's gotten so bad I've been thinking about changing me name."

Nick walked out of the bathroom. "To what?" he asked and then walked into the bedroom.

Alex spoke a little louder so Nick could hear, "Oh, I was thinking maybe back to Corbett or possibly Grissom. But I know if it was Grissom, I'd have to ask Gil first and I just don't know how to broach the subject with him."

She didn't receive a response from Nick, so she went back to flipping through her magazine.

A minute later, Nick came out of the bedroom and gave his belated response. "I was thinking about you changing your name, too," he told her, walking towards her position on the couch.

"Oh?" she replied, thinking he was joking.

"Yeah, I was thinking Alexandria Gillian Stokes sounded good," he answered.

Her hand froze in mid page flip. She turned to look at him. He was on one need beside her, holding a beautiful diamond ring. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped.

"Alex, will you marry me?" he asked.

She looked at the ring and then at the smile on his face and then back at the ring. There were so many things going through her mind.

"Is that a yes?"

She didn't realize she hadn't answered him. "Yes. Yes! Of course, yes!" she exclaimed.


End file.
